Pertengkaran
by Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Mereka mungkin memang selalu bertengkar../"Apa katamu! Aku tidak pernah bermain api di belakangmu, kau tahu! Kalau api sungguhan, aku pernah!"/..tapi pertengkaran mereka selalu berakhir dengan manis../Fang sedikit tertawa kecil, lalu dia pun memeluk tubuh BoBoiBoy yang lebih kecil darinya./..bukankah begitu? WarnInside!


**Hola Minna~! Gomen kalau Miza malah pindah fandom dan fic yang lain malah terbengkalai~ #dibuang. Yah, Miza iseng aja sih, soalnya Miza dulu udah move on (?) sama animasi BoBoiBoy itu, tapi karena sepupu Miza sering muter film BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Miza jadi khilaf karena BoBoiBoy nya tambah imut! Tangan Miza gatel buat ini! GAAH! BOBOIBOY TERLALU IMUT! #dihajar.**

 **Ini juga untuk meramaikan pair FangBoy, karena Miza udah jarang liat fic FangBoy lagi.**

 **Yah, semoga kalian suka sih, dan maaf kalau ni fic jelek ya :'3 Miza mau tahu typo nya ada dimana saja, jadi jangan sungkan bilang ke Miza! #plak!**

 **Daripada kadaluarsa disini terus, kalian baca ficnya aja dulu. Dan maaf kalau kalian merasa bosan sama fic ini..**

 **Yah, tentang pintu, pikir aja kalau pintunya bukan pintu otomatis, tapi pintu biasa, hehe #plak**

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy cuma milik Animonsta Studios, entah itu BoBoiBoy yang lama atau yang Galaxy xD

Warning : Sho-ai, BxB, romance gak kerasa, aneh, GaJe, _misstypos,_ OOC banget (sumpah), mungkin sedikit sulit dipahami dll.

Pair : Fang x BoBoiBoy, (slight) Petir x Angin

Timeline : side story episode 17 BoBoiBoy Galaxy setelah kembali dari masa cuti.

 **Tidak suka pairnya? Jangan dibaca, tombol kembali selalu menyertai anda di pc maupun di handphone.**

 **Mind to RnR~? Miza ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang fic ini soalnya.**

* * *

Pertengkaran

.

.

Kini BoBoiBoy telah selesai cuti, mereka pun kembali ke Markas TAPOPS. Tapi ternyata, Laksamana Tarung (yang entah mengapa, tumben banget jadi baik dalam mode latihan) memberi mereka cuti satu hari saja untuk beristirahat. Mereka –BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying, kegirangan karena dapat masa cuti lagi, meski hanya 1 hari saja. Mereka tetap bersyukur, dan kali ini BoBoBoiy tidak berminat untuk menjelajahi luar angkasa, bocah Elemental yang kini berubah menjadi remaja berparas manis itu bilang ingin beristirahat saja. Teman-temannya juga terlihat letih, karena itu dia menolak ajakan Komandan Koko Ci untuk berkeliling. Namun sepertinya dia menyesal karena menolak ajakan tersebut, karena mereka hanya berdiam diri di kapal angkasa terus, mereka pasti akan mati kebosanan! Sampai akhirnya Gopal menyarankan untuk bermain kartu saja, langsung disetujui oleh Yaya, Ying, dan BoBoiBoy.

" _Kuasa Elemental: BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!_ "

BoBoiBoy berpecah menjadi Tanah, Angin, dan Petir. Lalu menyuruh pecahan dirinya (?) itu untuk ikut bermain kartu.

"Tidak ada kerjaan banget sih, mengeluarkan kita?" Petir mengeluh, di tangannya kini terdapat beberapa kartu. Sementara Angin hanya mengangguk bosan, bila Angin disuruh bermain permainan membosankan seperti ini, dia lebih memilih bertarung. Kalau tidak, Angin ingin tidur pulas saja karena pasti akan membosankan.

"Biar lebih seru mainnya lah," balas Tanah menunjukkan cengiran kecilnya yang seolah tak berdosa itu. Sedangkan Petir, memutar matanya bosan. Karena sekarang Tanah lah sang _leader_ nya, dia tidak bisa membantah.

"Tapi pasti akan sangat membosankan!" Angin merajuk, membuat Tanah menghela napas lelah.

"Untuk kali ini, aku setuju dengan Angin."

"Kenapa hanya kali ini saja? Kenapa tidak seterusnya saja kau setuju denganku!" Angin berkata dengan nada tidak terima pada ucapan Petir tadi. Padahal dia 'kan ingin Petir setuju dengannya terus, bukan sesekali!

"Seterusnya? Kau pikir aku akan menyetujui ucapanmu setiap saat? Tentu saja tidak! Jika kau mempunyai ide konyol, lalu aku menyetujuinya, lalu setelah itu kau mempermalukanku, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku?" balas Petir cukup membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_.

" _Haiya!_ Sudahlah _tu_! Kalau bertengkar terus, kita kapan akan mainnya!" Gadis berdarah China ini akhirnya ikut bersuara, membuat gadis yang memakai hijab berwarna merah muda di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ying benar, kalian jangan bertengkar terus dong," timpal Yaya ikut melerai pertengkaran itu.

Sementara Angin dan Petir saling membuang wajah mereka, membuat Tanah berpikir untuk bersatu saja lagi daripada seperti ini terus. _'Tapi biarlah, mereka juga sudah tidak bertengkar lagi,'_ batin Tanah mengurungkan niatannya tersebut.

"Daripada membuang waktu, mari kita bermain saja lah!" Ucap Gopal dibalas anggukan setuju.

Dan tak terasa, mereka sudah lama bermain kartu sampai tidak sadar waktu. Hingga akhirnya Ying menyadari sesuatu, dia dari pagi sampai tengah hari sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung pemuda berambut _Raven_ dengan model acak-acakan –yang sering BoBoiBoy Petir bilang rambut landak tersebut. Ying mencoba berpikir bahwa mungkin saja pemuda itu dalam menjalani misi, karena bila sedang tidak ada misi yang menunggunya, pemuda bernama Fang itu pasti akan menempeli BoBoiBoy kemana pun BoBoiBoy pergi.

"Kalian sadar tidak sih? Ada yang aneh hari ini," tanya Ying mencoba menyuarakan apa yang ada di benaknya tersebut, membuat para temannya mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari kartu di tangan mereka ke arah Ying.

"Aneh? Aneh yang bagaimana?" tanya balik Gopal dengan raut penasaran.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Fang seharian ini, kalau pun dia ada misi, pasti kita akan bertemu dengannya 'kan saat ingin berjumpa dengan Laksamana Tarung dan Komandan Koko Ci pagi ini," jawab Ying membuat Yaya sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya –bingung.

" _Ha'ah_ lah," tambah Yaya membuat Petir menghembuskan napasnya dengan gusar, bahunya sekarang pegal karena dijadikan tempat tidur oleh Angin. Ni anak belum sampai satu jam bermain sudah tertidur saja di bahunya dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Buat apa pula untuk memikirkan orang itu!" Ujar Petir kesal.

"Tapi.. Ying benar, aku tidak melihat Fang seharian ini," balas Tanah celingukan kesana-kemari. "Dimana dia ya?" gumam Tanah dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

"Cih, biarlah dia Tanah, tak usah mengkhawatirkan orang seperti Fang." Gopal diberi hadiah tatapan berterima kasih dari Petir karena telah setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah Tanah! Dan kau, cepat bangun!" Petir mengguncang tubuh Angin, tapi tidak berhasil membuat Angin terbangun. Malah Angin semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya di bahu Petir.

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah lagi melihat itu, "Hoy, sejak kapan Angin menjadi seperti Air?" gumam Gopal tetap _sweatdrop_ melihat itu, sementara Petir mendengus kesal mendengar gumaman Gopal tersebut.

Tanah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, apa dia harus bersatu kembali dengan Petir dan Angin seperti niatannya tadi?

Tiba-tiba, seseorang membanting dengan keras pintu kamar hingga membuat mereka sangat terkejut, sudah cukup kekesalan mereka dengan pertengkaran Petir dan Angin tadi, sekarang mereka harus kaget setengah mati! Pintunya dibanting keras, lalu Gopal meratapi nasib pintunya tersebut (A/N: Miza lupa bilang tadi, mereka bermain kartu di kamar BoBoiBoy dan Gopal).

"Bisa tidak kau membuka pintu biasa saja?" ucap Yaya sambil mengelus dadanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan jnatungnya yang berdetak cepat karena bantingan itu. Dan kalian mungkin sudah tahu pelakunya.

Fang.

Pemuda itulah yang membanting pintu dengan wajah yang.. Uhm, tidak menyenangkan? Mungkin. Fang pun mengikuti Petir tadi, menghembuskan napasnya dengan gusar. Eh, alien memangnya bernapas ya? E-eh! I-iya kalem, Fang! Miza cuma bercanda tadi! Ampun! Tapi, emang beneran napas ya? Woy! Kalem!

" _Dey!_ Kau darimana saja, hah?! Dan, ganti rugi pintu kamar aku!" Seru Gopal dengan kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk paras rupawan milik Fang memakai jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan Fang, dia hanya menepis tangan Gopal dengan kasar.

"Oy! Apa masalahmu?!" Ying berseru tidak terima saat melihat Gopal diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi tatapan Fang sudah seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

Petir langsung berdiri tanpa aba-aba, membuat Angin yang sedang tertidur di bahunya terjatuh ke lantai dengan sedikit keras. "Aduh!" Ringis Angin langsung terbangun saat merasakan kepalanya membentur lantai dingin itu.

"Kau.. Kau datang juga, dasar mes-!" Belum sempat Petir menyelesaikan perkataannya dan belum selesai Angin berdiri, Tanah telah membuat mereka bersatu lagi dengan dirinya. Kini, ada BoBoiBoy biasa di depan Fang, bukan Tanah lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di bumi saja, huh?" BoBoiBoy, Gopa, Yaya, dan Ying mengernyitkan dahi mereka secara bersamaan setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat dari mulut sang pengendali bayangan tersebut. "Kenapa kau tidak menetap lagi saja di bumi!" Oke, tidak ada hujan, tidak ada angin, tidak ada badai, semua cuaca masih normal. Tapi kenapa sekarang nada bicara Fang sedikit membentak? Ada apa dengannya?

"Jadi, kau mengusir kami, begitu?" tatapan Yaya sekarang menjadi tatapan sinis, dan nadanya terdengar seperti menyindir.

Fang menggeleng, lalu raut wajah Yaya kembali heran. "Aku tidak mengusir kalian.. Tapi, dia!" Fang menunjuk BoBoiBoy membuat BoBoiBoy sedikit terkejut.

"Mengusir BoBoiBoy?" beo Gopal dibalas anggukan Fang.

"Apasal kau mengusir BoBoiBoy, hah?!" Ying kembali berseru, kini ada perempatan imajinasi di dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Fang?" tanya BoBoiBoy akhirnya bersuara, sedangkan Fang memutar kedua bola mata _Ruby_ nya bosan saat iris mata _Caramel_ itu memandangnya heran.

"Mengaku sajalah, kau bermain api di belakangku 'kan!" BoBoiBoy tersentak mendengar itu, kini gantian dia yang mempunyai perempatan imajinasi di keningnya.

"Aku? Bermain api di belakangmu? Jangan melantur! Aku tidak pernah seperti itu!" Balas BoBoiBoy lalu dilirik tajam oleh Fang.

"Halah, sudah tertangkap basah, tidak mau mengaku pula."

"Tunggu, apa maksud kalian?" tanya Gopal dan Yaya tidak mengerti dengan pertengkaran kedua makhluk ini #dibuang. Bukankah tadi Fang yang bertengkar dengan Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal? Kenapa sekarang malah ke BoBoiBoy?

"Apa katamu?! Aku tidak pernah bermain api di belakangmu, kau tahu?! Kalau api sungguhan, aku pernah!" Entah mengapa, beberapa kalimat terakhir BoBoiBoy membuat semuanya (kecuali Fang) _sweatdrop_ kembali.

Fang menatap bosan pemuda manis yang lebih pendek darinya di depannya ini, lalu berkata, "Aku tahu kau saat cuti menolong seorang gadis lalu gadis itu selalu menempelimu. Dan kau, kau biasa saja saat berada di dekatnya."

"Hah?! Kau hanya mengusir BoBoiBoy karena masalah ini?" tanya Gopal dengan wajah seperti _cuma-karena-itu-kau-seperti-ini-?!_

"Apa, apa? Aku tidak dengar tadi! Ucapkan sekali lagi!" Seru BoBoiBoy, dia sudah jengkel dengan Fang daritadi.

"Kau kira aku penonton D*ra saat D*ra merasa ada yang mencurigakan apa?! Aku yakin, kalau pendengaranmu masih normal!" Balas Fang ikut berseru, kini Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying hanya ingin menyaksikan saja. Mereka sudah malas untuk melerai, tapi mereka juga penasaran dengan kalimat 'Bermain api' tersebut. Bukannya kalimat itu seperti seorang kekasih yang menuduh kekasihnya selingkuh? Apa Fang dan BoBoiBoy.. Tunggu dulu! Mereka tidak boleh ber _negative thinking_ dulu!

"Dan kau menuduhku begitu saja tanpa mencari buktinya? Kau sendiri, kau terkenal di kalangan perempuan di TAPOPS! Bahkan Sai pernah bilang padaku kalau dia sering melihatmu menggoda mereka!" Kening Fang mengkerut mendengar itu. Sai? Sai anak buahnya itu'kan?

"Jadi, kau lebih percaya pada Sai daripada aku, begitu?! Kau tahu, Sai itu kadang suka mengerjai orang lain! Kau tidak usah percaya padanya!" Kini kening milik BoBoiBoy yang mengkerut.

"Dan kau pun hanya terkadang saja merasa khawatir padaku!" Balas BoBoiBoy, para temannya yang lain sekarang sedang menonton pertengkarannya dan Fang sambil memakan sebungkus _popcorn_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangan milik Gopal.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Aku selalu senantiasa khawatir padamu! Kau saja yang tidak merasa khawatir padaku!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu! Apakah kau baik-baik saja saat menjalani misi, dan aku juga sangat khawatir saat mobilmu kecelakaan waktu perlombaan Nova Prix! Aku takut kau terluka!" Mereka pun saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, sementara para temannya sudah keluar dari ruangan dan kebetulan Ochobot lewat.

"Ah, Ochobot! Kau bisa tidak melerai mereka berdua?" tanya Ying sambil berbisik serta menunjuk Fang dan BoBoiBoy yang masih tetap saling menatap tajam itu.

"Mereka? Maaf, aku tidak bisa sekarang, Komandan Koko Ci sedang memanggilku! Biarkan saja seperti itu, nanti juga baikan mereka. Sampai jumpa~!" Jawab Ochobot langsung pergi dengan rasa tidak bersalah sama sekali, membuat mereka _jawdrop_. Lalu mereka pun kembali masuk lagi dan mulai memakan _popcorn_ lagi.

"Kalian berhentilah bertengkar, risih tahu," lerai Yaya tidak ditanggapi oleh keduanya.

"Mau bicara apa kau sekarang?" tanya BoBoiBoy masih memandang Fang tajam membuat Fang mendengus.

"Aku selalu khawatir padamu! Saat kau ditembak dengan obat bius oleh Adu Du di Planet Gurunda, lalu sa-"

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" potong BoBoiBoy dibalas dengan ucapan pelan Fang, Ochobot, itu yang dikatakan pemuda tersebut, pantas saja Fang tahu hal itu.

"Lalu saat kau melawan Jugglenaut, saat kau melawan Roktaroka, dan saat kau melawan Joe Ker tu!" Fang menyambung perkataannya setelah seenaknya dipotong oleh BoBoiBoy. Lalu BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan bertanya, seakan-akan seperti _kau-tahu-dari-siapa-?_

"Ochobot lah," jawab Fang yang mengetahui tatapan bertanya pemuda manis itu.

"Eh? Jadi, kau tidak khawatir padaku saat ujian KENTAL?!"

Fang dan BoBoiBoy kembali bertengkar setelah beberapa saat mereka sedikit tenang, membuat yang menyaksikan mendesah lelah. Kurasa mereka memang harus berpikir negatif tentang hubungan kedua pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja iya! Sangat khawatir saat Sai dan Shielda itu mulai menyerangmu! Karena itu aku teriak cukup terus! Dan kau malah tidak mendengarkan."

BoBoiBoy mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos, membuat Fang gemas dibuatnya karena sifat pelupa BoBoiBoy tersebut. Tapi dalam sekejap, BoBoiBoy kembali melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam dan seolah menuntut.

"Lalu, saat aku lulus dari ujian KENTAL itu, kenapa kau malah tidak memberiku hadiah?!"

"Hadiah? Sekarang kau mau menyuruhku memberimu hadiah? Aku pikir kau sekarang ketularan sikap Gopal yang diam-diam matre itu!"

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Gopal tidak terima, tapi dia sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena situasi saat ini terlihat serius untuk Fang dan BoBoiBoy. Bila dia mengganggu, dia tidak ingin terkena amukan keduanya.

"Biarkan! Padahal aku ingin mendapat hadiah darimu karena telah lulus dari ujian KENTAL itu.." Suara BoBoiBoy makin memelan, membuat Fang langsung merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak menuduh kekasihnya begitu saja, sekarang lihatlah, Fang merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah BoBoiBoy yang sedikit murung itu.

"Tapi, kau jahat! Fang jahat! Malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak.. Dan kau juga bukannya suka saat didekati gadis?!" Rasa bersalah Fang pupus seketika mendengar itu. Dirinya kembali kesal, siapa lagi yang bilang seperti itu pada BoBoiBoy-nya?

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Kau tahu darimana itu?"

"Kedua anak buahmu itu."

' _Sai dan Shielda, awas saja kalian!'_ Fang menggeram di dalam batinnya. Membuat kedua anak buahnya yang sekarang entah berada dimana itu bersin-bersin.

"Jangan percaya mereka! Mereka hanya membual saja!" Balas Fang mulai sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah BoBoiBoy.

Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying merasa mereka sudah mau berbaikan pun segera beranjak berdiri dan keluar ruangan sebentar. Lalu beberapa saat mereka di luar, mereka tidak mendengar apapun selain sunyi di kamar tersebut. Mereka bertiga heran kembali, kenapa sekarang sunyi? Tadi 'kan ramai dengan pertengkaran Fang dan BoBoiBoy itu?

Dan saat mereka mulai membalikkan badan (kaena mereka menghadap ke arah dinding kapal saat keluar, bukan menghadap ke arah dalam kamar), mereka sangat _shock_ dan _jawdrop_ berat saat melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Pemandangan dimana Fang memegang dagu BoBoiBoy dengan tangan kirinya, lalu tangan kanannya menangkup pipi _chubby_ sebelah kanan milik BoBoiBoy. Tidak, tidak, mereka tidak terlalu _shock_ dengan itu, mereka _shock_ karena Fang menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik BoBoiBoy. Lalu Fang mulai melumat bibir itu, membuat BoBoiBoy sedikit melenguh dan menggeliat kecil, tangan yang menangkup pipi _chubby_ kanannya kini telah berpindah ke belakang kepalanya, dan menekan kepalanya dengan lembut untuk membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Gopal menganga dengan wajah yang seperti baru saja melihat hantu (?), sedangkan Ying dan Yaya memotret pemandangan itu dengan kamera yang entah datang darimana dengan wajah yang berbinar serta mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan darah dari hidung mereka.

"U-uhh.. F-Fang, mere-khn-ka ma-masih ada disini!" BoBoiBoy mencoba melepaskan ciuman panas itu karena keduanya berciuman secara _live_ di depan teman-temannya. Tapi sayang sekali, tenaga Fang jauh lebih besar darinya.

Fang melepas ciuman panas itu sebentar, lalu kembali mengecup bibir milik BoBoiBoy. Kecupan sayangnya ke BoBoiBoy. "Kau tahu? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu," bisik pemuda berambut _Raven_ berantakan itu membuat wajah manis BoBoiBoy memerah. Setelah itu, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya untuk menahan malu, BoBoiBoy memeluk Fang sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Fang terkekeh kecil, dia pun melihat ke arah para temannya itu dengan tatapan _BoBoiBoy-adalah-kekasihku_ , Gopal tidak paham dengan arti tatapan itu. Tapi Yaya dan Ying langsung berteriak histeris lalu saling peluk dengan sangat girang dengan sedikit darah (?) yang muncul di hidung mereka.

Fang sedikit tertawa kecil, lalu dia pun memeluk tubuh BoBoiBoy yang lebih kecil darinya. Lalu mencium keningnya.

Meski mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi mereka tidak pernah untuk saling membenci satu sama lain.

 _ **Karena mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.**_

.

.

.

End


End file.
